The purpose of this study is to delineate the social networks of persons aged 60 and over who are residing in Single Room Occupancy (S.R.O.) hotels in Midtown Manhattan, and to determine whether different types of network configurations correlate with objective and subjective sense of personal well-being, mental and physical status, and with rates of long-term institutionalization and short-term hospitalization (medical and psychiatric). It is hypothesized that knowledge of clients' social networks will assist community agencies in better allocating their resources and in maximizing therapeutic interventions. Moreover, the development of a predictive instrument of network "health" will allow for earlier interventions. The findings of this study will be compared with the results of the Cross National differences in geriatric psychopathology and the cultural factors implicated in pathogenesis. This tie-in with the Cross National Study will enable us to determine the relative uniqueness of SRO population versus the overall research sample. The data will be systematically and reliably collected by semi-structured or structured interview techniques or by use of inventories of defined items. This study is planned to be completed within one year, July, 1978-June 1979, and will be followed by a longitudinal study of the same population requiring an additional two years of research activity (July 1979-June 1981).